Michelle Tanner
Michelle Elizabeth Tanner is a fictional character on Full House, portrayed by both Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. Biography Michelle Tanner was born on November 7, 1986 to Pam and Danny. She is the youngest daughter in the Tanner family. Michelle has blonde hair like her sisters. She is the younger sister of D.J. and Stephanie. She was nine months old when Pam died instantly from her injuries in a car accident after getting hit by a drunk driver. Since Michelle does not remember her mother, her family tells her what Pam was like in the final episode. She turns one year old in the first season and by the end of the show Michelle is eight. Michelle has appeared in every episode of every season. As she got older, Michelle has a wild streak and is a smart-aleck. She is shown having many friends, and spending much time with them. She always tries to follow in D.J. and Stephanie's footsteps. Michelle is the character with the most catch phrases. She mentions that her favorite color is green in Tough Love. Personality Michelle often feels left out when D.J. and Stephanie get to hang out together. Michelle wants to be just like her sisters. Michelle's hobbies include Honey Bees, ballet, soccer, and horseback riding. She is very close to Jesse, who nicknamed her munchkin. She is ambidextrous. Becky sometimes helps her and her sisters with girl and boy problems, among other things. She has two little cousins: Nicky & Alex Katsopolis. Education Michelle attends Meadowcrest Preschool. After Michelle's first day of pre-school, when she lets the class bird, Dave, fly away by accident, she wants to quit pre-school, and Jesse agrees to let her drop out, but Danny won't let her. After graduating from pre-school, Michelle goes to Frasier Street Elementary School until the end of the series. Like D.J. and Stephanie, Michelle is a good student. Relationships Michelle is best friends with Teddy, having a strong bond with him. After she finds out that Teddy is moving away to Texas, she has a plan to keep him with her (with motives including tying him to a chair and bringing him breakfast and dinner), but it doesn't work out in the end. Eventually, he comes back from Texas, but in that time, she gets another best friend named Denise Frazer. At first, Teddy and Denise were very competitive to be best friends with Michelle, thinking that she could only have one best friend. They all became best friends very soon, though. She is also friends with Derek and Lisa, Derek whom she became friends with after helping him get over his stage fright in a play. Aaron has been Michelle's bully ever since preschool, doing things such as pinching her, making her feel bad, and manipulating Teddy into not playing with her because she's a girl (even though Teddy still played with Michelle afterwards). Aaron and Michelle dislike each other sometimes, but are still friends. She is possibly friends with her cousin, Howie, who was seen three times in the entire series. When she was younger, she and Howie had crushes on each other. Later on, when they meet at Becky and Jesse's wedding, they dislike each other because of her being a girl and Howie being a boy. However, they come to an agreement to get "married" because they both want to be served cake. Recurring phrases During the run of the series, Michelle has had many catch phrases which she is known for saying: *"Aw, nuts!" *"You got it, dude" *"Duh!" *"Oh, puh-lease!" *"Don't worry, be happy" *"You're in big trouble, mister!" *"Don't cry, be a big boy!" *"Capiche" (Kapeesh; Italian for "understand?") *"Thank you very much" *"You got a bad attitude" *"This is nuts!" *"Just doing my job" *"It will be my pleasure" *"Go to your room!" *"No way, Jose" *"Don't touch my ice cream!" (pronounced: ouce-cream) *"I'm not busy." *"I told you so." *"Its possible." Trivia *Though she has the most parent-to-kid relationship with Jesse, she has a pretty strong bond with all of the adults. *She is the youngest of the Tanner girls. *She is the one of the characters with the most catchphrases. *She played with a dish rag when she was a toddler. *She is the only Tanner girl to not have a serious boyfriend (due to her 8 year old age at the end of the series). *Her favorite movie is The Little Mermaid. *Mary-Kate and Ashley almost left the show after the first season because their real-life mother was concerned about the both of them missing out on a normal childhood. After a raise in their salary, (and because of their growing popularity) she decided to let them stay. *Mary-Kate and Ashley appeared together onscreen four times during the show. *Mary-Kate and Ashley were chosen for the part of Michelle because they were the only babies who didn't cry at the auditions. *By the age of eight, both girls who played Michelle began to look different enough for the audience to tell them apart. It was decided that one twin would play her, and Mary-Kate was chosen. But their fan base was big, and co-star John Stamos didn't want one twin to leave, so both girls were kept in the role. Gallery Michelle Tanner pic.jpg Images (39)jpg.jpg|Michelle as a baby Picture 5.png Full House 109 The Miracle of Thanksgiving 013 0001.jpg|From "The Miracle of Thanksgiving" Crimes and michelle's demeanor.png|From "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor" Danny in charge.png|From "Danny in Charge" A fish called martin.png|Michelle and her goldfish in "A Fish Called Martin" The graduates.png|From "The Graduates" Michelleseason4.png Easy rider.png|Learning to ride her bike in "Easy Rider" The devil made me do it.png|With Comet in "The Devil Made Me Do It" Girls will be boys.png|With her friends at preschool in "Girls Will Be Boys" 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774369-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774375-400-300.jpg|From "The Heartbreak Kid" 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774399-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774312-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774186-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774190-400-300.jpg 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774302-400-300.jpg Michelleseason5.png Michelle-tanner-full-house-1096738 278 317.jpg Michelle.jpg Michelle-oooo.jpg Michelle-Tanner-full-house-212998 384 284.jpg Michelleseason7.jpg Michelle11.jpg Character large 332x363 michelle.jpg|Mary-Kate and Ashley share the role of Michelle Tanner MTPS.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tanner Category:Galleries Category:Kids